


I'll Leave a Light on For You

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Worry, reid x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: While Spencer is away on a case you have worry take over you...Reid x Reader





	I'll Leave a Light on For You

Title: I’ll Leave a Light On for You  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: K+  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Naw  
Author’s Notes: Not really, here’s the tradition I was thinking of writing this - http://westlakebayvillageobserver.com/read/2012/03/06/the-tradition-of-burning-a-candle-in-the-window  
Morgan arc spoilers?: A little bit, no major spoilers but some characters from there come into play…

“There is not enough darkness in all the world to put out the light of even one small candle"- Robert Alden  
You tossed for the umpteenth time that night, and soon after gave up, deciding to sit up and read. You made up the bed out of habit and went to peruse the massive self in the living room you shared with your boyfriend. Though it was shared it could get quite lonely, this being one of the many nights he had been away. It was his job and you got that, but it didn’t ease the worry. Turning to look out the balcony door you saw the city was still alive, the lights of traffic and businesses shining. Was he out there on his way home? He usually called on his way home, he usually called when he laid down for bed in his hotel room, but he hadn’t called tonight and you were scared.

You hadn’t thought about it until you got home from work, checking the voicemail on your phone and noting there were no missed calls. Maybe they were still working; maybe they caught a break and were piecing everything together. Maybe the team was still out having a late meal and a few drinks to take off some of the stress. Or maybe the one you were waiting to call was sprawled from a gunshot wound, or maybe he was being held hostage as a bargaining chip, or maybe the bad guys were using a ruse to lure them all into a trap. Some girls got to worry about their partners coming home from cheating, you almost laughed in scorn, and you had become one of the girls who had to worry if your partner would come home at all. No, there was no need to worry about infidelity. Between the loyalty to his team, job, and you there was no room for anything else but pure exhaustion.

You didn’t know how everyone else did this, you had talked to Savannah about it, wondering how she got by. Luckily for her she had a job that took up a great deal of time and focus as much as Derek’s. Savannah did get upset of the times they had set up a date and he cancelled, but she tried to be understanding of it knowing she could get called in at any given moment at the hospital. You weren’t given that luxury, you worked regular shifts at regular times that ran like clockwork. And even during that time there would be moments where your mind could lapse and imagine all the horror he had to look at or what could be happening to him.

You had often wondered if you should leave him, not wanting to be torn to pieces when that call did inevitably came in. But you knew there was no point in thinking such things, it was futile, you loved him too much to let him be alone. Even if he ended up crippled or paralyzed you would take it as a blessing knowing he would still be here in the world to care for. Not willing to wait for one of those calls you looked through your contacts from the phone and pulled up Garcia’s number hoping she had retired home yet. She would at least understand, not only did she have to put up with the trauma of seeing the victims, and seeing the past that built up the monsters they hunted. But she had to stay behind, hiding behind a shield that her loved ones didn’t have, and she panicked and prayed that her babies would return to her the same as to the ones they loved.

You could hear yawning over the speaker. “Pinnacle of knowledge, a number one Garcia here.”

“Um, Penelope, it’s Y/N. I’m sorry to bother you, I hope I didn’t wake you but I was wondering if you heard from them tonight?”

“You’re no bother love, the last time I talked to them was when they were wrapping things up and were getting ready to come home.”

You let out a mental sigh of relief. “So everyone’s okay? Nothing went wrong?”

“No, honeydew. It’s okay, they’re all safe and onward for return. Your lubby dovey should be home by morning.”

“Thanks Penelope.”

“May I be so bold and nosey as to ask if he called you? I mean usually he calls in every interval they got.”

“He does, I don’t know why he didn’t, I was at first worried that something happened, but now, and maybe he forgot.”

“Perhaps, honestly sweetness, it was a hard one. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s not entirely present right now.”

“We can work on that, I’m just glad he’s physically fine right now.”

“And I’m glad he’s got someone like you to come home to. Both of you take care, okay?”

“We will, you do the same, get some rest.”

“Oh, absolutely I have packed up my Scooby snacks and I’m heading home for nonstop sleep until someone gets a crowbar and gets me up.”

“Oh, could I ask for one small thing though?”

“Of course, tell me your heart’s desire.”

“If he should call you, will you tell him they’ll be a light on for him here?”

“Sure thing, love. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

With a tremendous weight lifted, one of exhaustion from staying up most of the night came over you. Turning on the light between the balcony and chess table you went and settled down under the covers breathing in the fading scent of him and hoping he’d be back soon to replenish it. It had to be around noon when your eyes creaked open, the high sun brightly shining light through the room. You then realized how warm you were, snuggling back into the covers that weighed you down.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Your eyes opened all the way then before turning over, becoming aware that some of the covers were actually limbs. “Spence? You’re home?”

He gave a tired smile, taking a hand to stroke the hair from your face. “I am, and I’m glad to finally be back.”

Looking him over, he hadn’t changed his clothes his dress shirt and slacks wrinkled from lying in bed. His hair unkempt and unshaven face, you touched the bristly cheek, him leaning into it.

“It’s good to have you back; I’ve missed you every night. I’ve been worried about you.”

“I know, Garcia called me, I’m sorry, I never wanted you to agonize over this.”

“I know it’s what you do; I understand I’d never ask you to give up something you love.”

“I love you.”

The way he said it you knew what he was implying. “I love you, too. And I want you to be happy and passionate in what you choose to do in life, and I know you’d never find anything more fulfilling as the BAU.”

“You’re right, there’s a very small percentage of me finding something as gratifying elsewhere. But I worry too, Y/N. I worry that every time I take off for a case how likely will it be you won’t be here when I get back.”

“I promise you, Spencer Reid, no matter what happens I am going to be here. Either by your side or waiting for your return I will always be here with a light on to welcome you home.”

Spencer nuzzled you close, emotion evident in his words. “You are my light.”


End file.
